Impulsive - Lydie
by camincya
Summary: Je vous présente le premier chapitre d'une histoire que j'ai moi-même écrite... N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez une quelconque remarque ;) Je m'en remet à vous...


1

Pieds nus et en piteuse état, je m'étais habituée à mes haillons depuis le temps que je les portais. Une simple robe marron avec bretelles qui m'arrivait aux genoux, sans manche. Notre petit village appelé Belta était paisible tout au long de l'année. Un pauvre village, une pauvre vie, un pauvre avenir. Voilà à quoi j'étais réduite depuis vingt et un an. C'était mon destin. Je ne m'attendais plus à rien. J'arpentais une dernière fois pour quelques temps le chemin qui avait été creusé au fur et à mesure du passage des villageois qui se dirigeaient vers le fleuve pour y puiser de l'eau potable. Mon seau d'eau à la main, que je maintenais péniblement au-dessus du sol, faisait baisser mon épaule du même côté.

-Arrête donc de flâner Lydie, me dis-je à haute voix. Ramène donc cette eau à ceux qui en ont besoin avant de partir à nouveau.

Cela faisait trois ans que je ne venais au village que pour dormir et rarement me nourrir. Je préférais largement les baies et autres fruits que je trouvais dans la forêt mais je devais tout de même me nourrir de viande pour rester en bonne santé. Il faisait rarement froid dans la région. Ici, il n'y avait que deux saisons que nous ne pouvions pas vraiment différenciées. Soit il régnait une grande chaleur, soit le temps se radoucissait mais jamais en dessous de quinze degrés. Je passais le reste de mon temps dans la nature, à peindre sur des feuilles de papier que je parvenais à acheter dans la ville voisine. J'avais trouvé le moyen de gagner de l'argent en revendant mes petits dessins sur le marché. Elles ne se vendaient pas très cher mais plusieurs personnes venaient m'en acheter chaque semaine. Peut-être le faisaient-ils parce qu'ils voulaient me faire plaisir. Peut-être parce que mes peintures leur plaisait. J'étais à la fois fière et contente à chaque vente même si je cédais à chaque fois une infime partie de mon âme. Je ne refaisais jamais le même dessin pour ne pas changer mon imaginaire sur un même paysage, c'était une condition que je m'étais fixé. Je considérais que mes dessins représentaient mon point de vue sur le monde, sur ma vie, sur le destin. Je peignais des arbres fleurissants, mais les fleurs se fanaient toujours, de même pour les feuilles dans les arbres. La vie était comme ça et on ne pouvait en faire autrement.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille dans le besoin alors je divisais toujours l'argent que je gagnais pour le leur donner. Ma mère et mon père représentait pour moi le couple idéal. Ils étaient toujours heureux et se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Pourtant, je savais que le bonheur total n'existait pas pour moi. Mes deux frères étaient tous deux très solidaires, autant dans les blagues qu'ils faisaient aux autres enfants que dans les moments durs de la pauvreté. Maman disait toujours des phrases qui me redonnaient confiance en moi mais elle ne m'avait jamais demandé de jouer le rôle de la grande sœur exemplaire. J'avais une liberté totale depuis déjà sept ans. Lorsque j'ai atteint les dix-sept ans, maman me laissait sortir de Belta comme bon me semblait et revenir alors le soleil était déjà couché. Si je décidais de ne pas revenir dormir à la maison, je laissais simplement un petit panier de paille avec quelques pommes ou autres fruits pour leur déjeuner et ainsi, leur faire comprendre que rien ne m'étais arrivée.

Je m'étais habituée à vivre dans la forêt, à me construire une petite cabane ou faire un feu de bois. J'aimais grimpée aux arbres, voir les oiseaux s'envoler ou m'allonger sur le sol pour voir les nuages. Je m'enfuyais de la vie monotone du village pour m'évader dans une autre vie pleine de rêves.

L'imaginaire ne devrait jamais devenir une réalité. Les deux s'opposent mais les deux se complètent. L'imaginaire embellit la réalité et la réalité emmène vers l'imaginaire. Je reprenais le seau pour le mettre contre moi, comme pour le serrer dans mes bras. Mon regard fût attiré par un groupe d'oiseau qui s'envolait à l'opposé du village. Ils avertissaient les autres car il fallait s'enfuir d'un danger imminent. Madame Firtra devait les faire fuir en agitant son balai. Elle avait l'habitude et m'avais souvent fais rire dans mon enfance à faire cela presque tous les jours, elle qui tenait une boulangerie avec son mari. Ce dernier aimait jeter des miettes en cachette aux oiseaux dans la petite rue devant la boulangerie.

Papa m'avait déjà emmené dehors, à la capitale. Il voulait demander une audience aux Diamantz pour aider le village. A cette époque, notre ancien chef venait de mourir d'une mort inconnu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais maman m'avait dit de ne pas poser de questions, d'une par respect, et de deux parce que je ne devais pas connaître les raisons. « Ma Lydie, j'admire ton honnêteté et le fait que tu veuilles toujours que justice soit faite. Tu n'hésites pas à poser des questions et à faire ce qui est juste mais apprend à devoir t'effacer pour le meilleur parfois. » J'avais tout de suite compris où maman voulait en venir. J'avais exprimé mes sincères condoléances et je n'avais plus jamais été aussi honnête que ce jour-là. Alors que je me remettais à marcher calmement et en profitant du paysage qui m'entourait, un coup de feu se fit entendre au loin.

Je lâchais le seau. Le liquide contenu à l'intérieur se répandit sur le sol et y pénétra pour hydrater ce dernier où aucune plante ne poussait. Je me lançais dans un sprint pour rejoindre le village, affrontant ainsi les voix dans ma tête qui m'ordonnaient de partir loin, très loin. Le destin était donc un enfant qui aimait faire des blagues aux innocents comme moi. Cette idée m'enivrait, il y avait donc un moyen de changer de vie ? Si c'était le cas, je prendrais cette chance qui ne pouvait être que positive. Que pouvait-il nous arriver de mal ? Peut-être des fous qui attaquaient la ville, c'est vrai que ces attaques étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Pour la majorité des cas, je me mettais face à eux, je leur disais de partir, qu'en échange, leur attaque ne serait pas rapportée aux Diamantz et ils obéissaient. Pour les autres, les hommes du village prenaient leurs fourches et cela les faisaient fuir.

Je voyais désormais le village. Autour de moi, le paysage défilait très vite, un mélange permanent de vert et de bleu. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir un jour couru à cette vitesse. Je tentais une dernière accélération même si je manquais de tomber à plusieurs reprises. La distance entre l'entrée du village et moi diminuait à chaque pas un peu plus vite. Je n'échappais pourtant pas à chuter à cause des pavés qui ressortaient du sol et m'étalais de tout mon long sur l'herbe qui avait un peu changé de couleur. Je touchais l'herbe du bout des doigts le temps que mon cerveau assimile ces tâches rouges à du sang. Je relevais les yeux le plus longtemps possible, je ne voulais pas voir ce dont j'avais peur. Deux ombres que je ne reconnaissais pas passaient dans la rue en face de moi. Celle-ci menait à la place publique. Ces ombres étaient celles d'hommes, mais pas ceux des habitants. Ils tenaient quelques choses dans leur main me semblait-il, une espèce de lance, un peu comme celle qu'il y avait dans mes souvenirs, les jours où j'avais été à la capitale. Ce n'était pas possible, pas eux. À moins qu'ils viennent nous aider, mais pourquoi un village comme le nôtre serait-il aidé. Auraient-ils intercepté une conversation secrète d'une attaque étrangère et très dangereuse. Ils avaient décidé d'arrêter l'attaque et c'était sur nous que cela tombait. Belta était le village qui était le plus près de la frontière, les autres étaient des villes aménagés pour la défense. Par chance, deux autres villes étaient très proche de la nôtre et donc, invisible sur les cartes ce qui nous protégeais. J'avançais en esquivant toutes personnes ennemies que je pouvais voir.

-Il en reste une ! Attrapez-la ! Cria une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je regardais derrière moi et criais intérieurement contre mon ombre. Une personne m'attrapa immédiatement le bras, me jeta sur le sol et me traîna sur le sol jusqu'à la place centrale.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi me fit flancher, même si j'étais déjà à terre. Il n'y avait aucuns brigands, que des soldats de l'armée. Ils avaient tous ce symbole qu'il portait sur leur cœur, cousu à leur veste. Celui qui m'avait attrapé adressa quelques mots à un deuxième homme qui dû me tirer sur le sol pendant encore dix mètres avant de se baisser à son tour pour me maintenir la tête contre le sol. Sa force dans une seule main était incroyable. Il me tira par les cheveux pour me faire relever la tête. Devant moi, sur un échafaud monté à la va-vite, une femme avait les deux paumes de ses mains posées sur un bloc de ciment d'environ un mètre de hauteur. Ce même bloc avait quelques traces de sang qui avaient sécher, rappelant que de précédentes victimes ou criminelles avaient été condamnés de la même façon que nous allions l'être. Elle était à genoux et baissais la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à la reconnaître. Je ne voyais que sa jeunesse. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon excepté quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son visage. Sur son bras gauche, le seul que je pouvais voir, il y avait une entaille. L'un des soldats l'avait donc blessé, peut-être sans le faire exprès mais pourquoi était-elle là, à cette place. Maman m'avait toujours appris à envisager toutes les possibilités avant d'être sûre que l'une d'entre elle soit parfaitement vraie. Le soldat qui me tenait me relâcha et me remis sur mes deux jambes.

Il s'approcha de moi et me dit quelques mots

-Tu vas entendre un discours villageoise, sois courageuse !

Je le regardais dans les yeux, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à son badge mais je ne pus lire que la moitié de son nom « Reyders ». Il se plaça derrière moi et posa ses deux mains sur chacune de mes épaules.

« La population du village de Belta est condamné. » commença le porte-parole de la troupe qui était sur l'estrade. « La raison en est un taux d'infraction trop élevé par rapport à la moyenne. Cet acte de justice a été désapprouvé par le conseil des Diamantz mais ils ont été obligés à cause de la bénédiction d'Aimée, en charge des condamnations de la population. Que vous ayez subit ou que vous soyez acteur, tout le monde aura les mains coupés en raison du nombre de vol trop important. Personne n'y échappera, hommes, femmes, enfants. »

Un homme encapuchonné, habillé en noir, leva sa hache pleine de rouille, prêt à la faire retomber sur les poignets de cette innocente. Elle releva la tête vers nous pour faire bonne figure même si elle pleurait. Puis elle regarda le ciel, attendant qu'un quelconque miracle arrive et viennent tous nous protéger.

Le spectacle était insoutenable pourtant, il m'était impossible de baisser mon regard. Je voulais, je devais voir ce qui allait se passer. Que faisais le soldat derrière moi ? Souriait-il ? Pleurait-il ? Culpabilisait-il alors ? Non, aucun des trois, ce n'était possible. Il devait être neutre. Je m'avançais d'un pas, me débarrassant des mains qui me faisait rester immobile.

-Je veux voir tes yeux ! Bourreau ! Je veux voir tes yeux !

Ces mots sortirent de ma bouche dans un élan de rage. Les gardes me regardèrent tous, le bourreau y comprit. Les autres villageois préféraient baisser la tête, comme s'ils allaient être épargnés s'ils ne faisaient rien. Il laissa retomber sa hache en l'accompagnement d'une main, totalement désintéressé, et un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Court et violent. Il n'y eu plus aucun bruit après, pendant quelques minutes. Ses mains étaient tombées dans des paniers. Le sang frais coula à large flot. Elle mordait sa chemise pour éviter de crier une seconde fois. Une petite voix aiguë venant de la foule déchirant le silence avec un simple « maman ».

On m'attrapa une fois de plus par le bras pour m'emmener remplacer la femme en pleure, à l'agonie. Je regardais sans le vouloir derrière moi.

L'homme qui me tenait auparavant, avait baissé le regard pour ne pas rencontrer le mien. Je voyais sa main s'agiter, trembler. Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il voulait me faire échapper à mon supplice en m'attrapant et en formant un barrage entre eux et moi. Je me débattais avec force, parvenait à donner des coups de pieds au hasard dans le vide. Ils me lâchèrent quelques secondes, juste le temps pour moi de retourner vers la personne que j'assimilais comme un potentiel sauveur désormais. Je l'atteignais presque, du bout des doigts, je touchais la douceur du tissu de la blouse. On passa un bras qui m'entoura le ventre et on me poussa à terre. Mon dos frappa le sol de plein fouet et je ne pouvais réprimer un petit cri. Après celui que j'avais entendu, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de crier plus fort. Nos souffrances n'étaient pas équivoques. Les gardes se positionnèrent de chaque côté de mes bras et ils commençaient à m'emmener.

-Non ! Criais-je, priant pour qu'ils écoutent ma requête. Pas mes mains, je vous en prie. Je vous donne mes jambes en échange mais pas mes mains !

Tout cela était très risqué. Ils pouvaient bien me couper et mes jambes, et mes mains ou même me tuer. J'avais commis un affront face aux soldats, et même aux Diamantz. Cela leur importait peu, c'était des soldats qui agissaient pour le compte des Diamantz, nos sauveurs. Alors pourquoi une traîtresse comme Aimée faisait-elle partit d'eux ? Elle n'avait pas sa place, elle devait mourir.

J'entendais les ricanements des soldats tout autour de moi, comme s'ils s'étaient mélangés à l'air environnent.

-Avec plaisir. ajouta le bourreau

J'eus à peine le temps de voir ses yeux. On aurait dit une machine. On me plaqua sur le sol et je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir mal, pas le temps de crier que je perdais déjà mes jambes. J'avais à peine sentis le froid de la lame trancher la chaleur de ma peau.

-Qu'on conduise les blessés dans la tente où ils seront recousus sur ordre des membres du conseil des Diamantz, c'est à dire tous sauf Aimée. Il est important qu'ils restent en vie.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans cette tente blanche que je n'avais pas remarquée. Je sentais mes forces me quitter à une vitesse fulgurante. Je rassemblais mes dernières forces, je tentais de regarder la prochaine personne exécuter mais mes yeux se fermèrent et ma vue devint flou. Un enfant. Ils coupaient les mains d'un enfant de quatre ans. Foutue Aimée ! Je prierais chaque soir pour qu'un jour elle connaisse le même sort mais sans qu'on puisse la guérir après. Après cette dernière menace intérieure, le noir s'abattit sur moi.

J'aurais dû écouter ses voix pourtant maintenant que tout change, je deviens de plus en plus consciente que ma vie ne peut plus que s'améliorer, n'est-ce-pas ?


End file.
